Conventional robot indexing systems utilize a motorized indexing drive system to index a robot in a linear direction on a track system to move the robot between operating positions and to extend the reach and range of the robot path. This motion is typically referred to as the seventh axis of the robot. Conventional robot indexing systems, because of this design, require a seventh axis drive control package, which increases the cost of the system.